chacun de son côté mais jusqu'à quand
by misao girl
Summary: Les g boys se font piégés et tombent aux mains de l'ennemi.Hétéro et yaoi.01&02, 04&05?
1. Default Chapter

**auteur : **misao girl**  
  
genre : **yaoi et hétéro

**couple **: 01&02, 04&05 ?, 03 et surprise  
  
****

  
Chacun de son côté... Mais juqu'à quand ?

  
  
POV Heero  
  
La mission avait été un véritable fiasco... Les informations que les Mads nous avait transmis n'étaient pas fiables. Je sais que ce n'est pas eux qui nous ont trahi. Ce serait absurde de croire cela. Pourquoi retourneraient-ils leur veste alors qu'ils ont passé plus de 10 ans à s'occuper de nous, alors qu'ils nous ont formé et protégé en nous apprenant à survivre à cette guerre insensée... Non ils n'ont pas pu faire ça... Ils ont été trompés intentionnellement par quelqu'un qui avait planifié qu'on allait attaqué cette base...  
  
Nous sommes tous les cinq enfermés dans cette cellule depuis plus d'une semaine... Lady une essaye de nous soutirer des informations mais elle n'y arrive pas... Néanmoins elle ne compte pas abandonner, les méthodes de nos ennemis deviennent de plus en plus dures à supporter... Nous sommes tous en piteux état... Surtout Quatre et Wufei...  
Ils s'en prennent davantage à Quatre car il se fient à son visage d'ange et pense qu'il craquera mais de nous tous c'est lui qui a la plus grande volonté.  
Quand à Wufei, son état pitoyable est la cause de la jalousie de Lady une envers lui et sa relation "spéciale" avec Treize... Le fait que Treize le considère comme son ennemi personnel et admette qu'il a donc beaucoup de valeur, rend Lady une furieuse. De plus le fait qu'aucun de nous ne craque la rend encore plus furieuse. Jusque là, le général était dans la base, elle n'était donc pas libre de ces gestes mais il est parti depuis deux jours et maintenant Wufei se fait passer à tabac plusieurs fois par jour. Mais le fier dragon est égal à lui-même et tient bon mais pour combien de temps encore... Nos ennemis s'échauffent de plus en plus et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... J'aimerais bien demander à Quatre de sonder leurs intentions mais il a "ferm"son empathie car notre douleur additionnée à la sienne étaient impossible à supporter. Alors j'attend... Les événements se précipitent, je le sens...  
  
POV 02  
  
Encore un jour enfermé dans cette saleté de cellule. Ils m'ont tellement tabassé que je n'ai même plus la force de jouer mon rôle de joker en babillant sans cesse et en sortant des blagues plus grosses que moi... Pourtant ce serait nécessaire car cette atmosphère est à couper au couteau...Aucun de nous n'a assez de force pour porter son masque et le fait que nous ne puissions assumer nos rôles respectifs au sein du groupe rend la situation encore plus critique.  
Heero n'a plus la force de rester le soldat parfait, ses émotions se lisent sur son visage... Jamais je n'aurait cru le voir aussi expressif un jour et ça me fait peur car ça montre à quel point notre situation est critique...  
Quand je vois mon Hee-chan comme ça, je n'ai qu'une envie : le prendre dans mes bras... Malheureusement je ne peux même pas bouger un muscle et ce sera ainsi pendant un bon moment encore... Il faut dire que je reviens juste d'un interrogatoire plutôt musclé...  
  
Je tourne la tête et j'aperçois Quat-chan, lui non plus n'a plus la force de porter le masque... Il n'a plus le sourire aux lèvres quoique dans une situation pareille, ce serait franchement bizarre. Il ne joue plus non plus la mère poule, c'est à peine s'il arrive à rester conscient de toute façon. J'aime pas voir le tenshi du groupe dans cet état, recroquevillé sur lui-même retenant avec peine ces larmes de douleur et d'angoisse.  
  
Mon regard se porte ensuite sur Wufei, il résiste aux tortures infligées par Lady une mais il commence sérieusement à être à bout de force. Il semble si fatigué, si vide... Notre fier dragon est à deux doigts d'abandonner sa fierté et de hurler de toute son âme d'arrêter ces tortures infâmes...  
  
A quelques pas de Wufei, se trouve Trowa... Il n'est pas debout adossé au mur comme d'habitude, il n'a pas assez de force pour ça. Il est allongé sur le sol et regarde le plafond d'un air absent... Comme à l'accoutumé, aucune émotion ne transparaît sur son visage... Mais lui non plus ne joue pas son rôle, l'habituel calme qui se dégage de lui n'est plus présent. Et même s'il ne montre pas son anxiété, nous pouvons la sentir.  
Soudain mes pensées sont interrompues par le bruit de l'ouverture électronique de la cellule. Comme d'habitude, Lady Une rentre entourée de 5 soldats qui nous braquent aussitôt. Elle sourit d'un air sadique et cynique en nous voyant si pitoyables... Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour que Shinigami lui règle son compte... Il transformerait ce sourire sadique en une expression effrayée... Quel plaisir ce serait de me délecter du spectacle de cette schizo agonisante, baignant dans ces tripes et dans son sang. Ouh là un long enfermement réveille ma double personnalité, j'espère que je ne vais pas m'en prendre à mes camarades, ce serait vraiment ironique que ce soit moi qui les tuent alors que nous sommes aux mains des ozzies...  
Enfin je reviens à la réalité et je remarque quelque chose d'inhabituelle... O nous a amené à manger... D'ordinaire, on a le droit à de la bouillie infâme que l'on mange en grimaçant de dégout pour ne pas mourir de faim mais là on a droit à un vrai repas. Qu'est ce qu'ils préparent ? Tiens la grosse vache va nous donner des explications on dirait. Elle commence à parler de son ton que je déteste tant, un ton supérieur et méprisant.  
  
-Messieurs, je vous conseille de bien profiter de ce repas car ce sera le dernier pour l'un d'entre vous.  
  
Alors là je pige pas et l'expression de mes compagnons me montrent que c'est aussi leurs cas. Dans sa bonté, Lady une continue ces explications après avoir savouré l'effet de ces paroles.  
  
-Vu que vous n'êtes toujours pas décidé à parler, nous allons adopter une nouvelle technique. Si lors des interrogatoires de demain aucun de vous ne parlent, nous tuerons l'un d'entre vous. Je ne sais pas lequel encore... poursuivit-elle sadiquement.  
  
Décidément je la hais ! Je serre mes poings de rage, ils n'ont donc aucune morale ! Ce sont vraiment des enfoirés ! Je sens mon sang couler là où mes ongles se sont plantées dans ma chair mais je n'y prête pas attention... J'ai envie de faire un massacre ! Je me lève rapidement et j'arrive à trancher la gorge du garde le plus proche de moi en m'emparant du couteau qu'il portait à la ceinture. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser un autre geste que deux armes sont pointées sous mon nez alors que le corps du soldat mort tombe sur le sol et que son sang se répand formant une mare à mes pieds. Je serre les dents pour m'empêcher de me laisser aller de nouveau alors qu'un soldat me jette rudement sur le sol.  
  
-Bien réglons les détails dès maintenant, si nous n'apprenons rien de nouveau demain, le pilote 02 mourra.  
  
POV d'Heero  
  
Je suis encore sous le choc de la nouvelle... Je ne pensais pas qu'ils oseraient aller jusque là... Mon mauvais pressentiment vient d'être confirmé... J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'arracher le coeur et j'aimerais que ce soit le cas... Si nous ne parlons pas, Duo mourra demain...  
Si nous parlons, nous condamnons des millions de personne... Et si nous ne parlons pas, nous le condamnons lui... Je ne veux pas le perdre, il est bien plus qu'un compagnon d'armes à mes yeux. Il m'a appris à vivre...Il m'a apporté sa joie de vivre... Comment pourrais-je vivre sans son sourire, sa présence rassurante ? Je ne veux pas... Je ne peux pas choisir... La voix de Duo me fait sortir de mes pensées.  
  
-Bah c'est trop cool je vais mourir le ventre plein ! C'était mon rêve...  
  
Je l'entend dire ces mots d'une voix enjouée... Il veut jouer son rôle de joker pour la dernière fois... J'entends Quatre qui commence à pleurer...  
  
-Aller pleure pas Quat-chan, pour une fois Shinigami va s'en aller avant les autres !  
  
Les pleurs de Quatre redoublèrent... Moi aussi j'aimerais pleurer ainsi mais je ne sais plus comment on fait... Je pense même n'avoir jamais su...  
Trowa est resté immobile, il est complètement perdu dans ses pensées et depuis le début... C'est sa façon de résister... Il était d'ailleurs complètement ailleurs lors de l'attaque de cette base... On s'est fait capturé plus facilement par sa faute... Mais je ne lui en veux pas de toute façon le résultat aurait été le même, on nous a piégé...  
Wufei regarde tristement le blond pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et Duo contenir les siennes. Et moi je regarde Duo qui a un sourire aux lèvres malgré tout... Comment peut-il sourire ? Je me lève malgré mes blessures et je m'assois près de Duo. Il a l'air surpris et l'est encore plus quand je le prend dans mes bras le serrant fortement contre moi... Son corps est tendu mais il se détend peu à peu et répond à mon étreinte s'accrochant désespérément à ma chemise.  
  
-Je ne veux pas te perdre.  
  
Je murmure ces quelques mots sans même réfléchir. Duo se rapproche davantage de moi et il commence à pleurer, il a beau murmurer "boy's don't cry", les larmes continuent de couler. Je le berce doucement comme s'il était un enfant et il finit par s'endormir... Je dois trouver un plan, nous devons absolument nous échapper avant demain... Je ne laisserais pas mon ange de la mort mourir.  
  
POV de ?  
  
Je me retiens de crier de surprise alors que j'entend quelques soldats parler du sort réservé aux pilotes de gundam... L'un d'eux va mourir demain... Je me joins à la conversation pour savoir lequel sera tué mais aucun d'eux n'est capable de me répondre. Je m'éloigne et me réfugie dans mes quartiers où je me met à réfléchir... Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il soit tué, pas alors que je viens de le retrouver et que je n'ai même pas pu lui parler et le remercier de m'avoir épargné à ce moment-là...  
Beaucoup d'années se sont écoulées, je ne suis plus une enfant et lui non plus mais je suis toujours amoureuse de lui... Et lui non plus n'a pas changé, toujours aussi indifférent, froid... Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard, quand mes yeux ont rencontré ces yeux vides et froid... Je dois le libérer cette nuit...  
Je regarde le réveil. Je vais attendre que la nuit tombe pour agir, moment privilégié pour une espionne comme moi, mais d'abord je dois préparer le terrain et ne rien laisser au hasard.  
  
Je prend une boite dans mon tiroir et me lève. Je vais à la cafétéria et demande quatre cafés, je verse des somnifères dedans et les donnent aux soldats qui s'occupent de la salle des ordinateurs.  
Comme je suis un des soldat favoris de Lady Une et que j'ai l'air d'un ange avec mes cheveux blond, personne ne se méfie de moi. Au bout de 10 minutes, les quatre soldats tombent sous l'effet des médicaments. La relève est dans deux heures, j'ai largement le temps.  
Je fais des captures d'images des écrans de surveillance des principaux points stratégiques tels que les couloirs, la cellule... J'imprime mes captures d'écran et les glisse avec précaution dans mes bottes. Je manipule l'ordinateur central et je change certains ordres donnés aux mobil suits.  
  
Bien il reste 30 minutes avant la relève. Je réveille les soldats un par un je leur explique qu'ils se sont assoupis d'un coup les uns après les autres. Ils semblent sceptiques mais laissent courir, être la préférée des supérieurs amènent bien des avantages. Je sors et me dirige vers ma chambre. J'attaquerais vers minuit.  
  
POV de Trowa  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive... Je devrais être horrifié et attristé après la déclaration de Lady une mais je suis comme déconnecté de la réalité... Mon passé refait surface et m'engloutit complètement comme si toutes ces nuits d'insomnie où je me revoyais enfant n'étaient qu'un signe avant-coureur. Je pense aux mercenaires qui m'ont pris sous leurs ailes alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant... Je revois leurs morts dans mes cauchemars depuis un bon mois... Je n'arrivais même plus à dormir et c'est en partie ma faute si la mission est tombée à l'eau, je manquais de sommeil et j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau. Je pense à cette fille qui nous avait trahi entraînant la mort de mes congénères... J'aurais du la tuer mais je n'ai pas pu... Pourquoi ? Je ne peux toujours pas répondre à cette question... Sans doute car elle me ressemblait... Elle était comme moi, elle tentait de survivre dans ce monde de guerre... Mais j'étais un soldat, elle, une espionne qui a conduit mon groupe à sa perte. Elle m'avait épargné alors je l'ai épargner aussi, c'est l'explication la plus logique.  
Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle est devenue et je n'ai jamais cherché à le savoir... J'ai préféré l'oublier, pour rompre avec mon passé et changer de vie... Je voulais m'éloigner de tous ce qui me rappelait mon passé. Pourquoi je repense à elle maintenant ? Je devrais plutôt me préoccuper de notre situation... Je sors de mes pensées alors que j'entend une sirène stridente retentir.  
  
A SUIVRE


	2. la voix de la sagesse

  
**auteur : **misao girl**  
**  
**genre **: yaoi et hétéro  
  


**Chacun de son côté... Mais juqu'à quand ?**  
  
_Chapitre 2_ : la voix de la sagesse.

Une sirène stridente retentit mettant la base en état d'alerte. Tous les g-boys mirent leur sens en état d'alerte. Il régnait une grande agitation dans la base, visiblement il n'y avait plus d'électricité car aucune lumière ne filtrait sous la porte de la cellule. Les pilotes entendirent un bruit de bagarre, des corps tombant à terre puis ils entendirent l'ouverture électronique de la porte. Ils se mirent immédiatement en position de combat, il faisait sombre mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour eux, leurs sens étaient décuplés, faculté propre à chaque new-type. Et visiblement leur vis-à-vis n'avait pas non plus ce problème face à l'obscurité ambiante.  
  
La silhouette, fine et élancée, leur lança des armes et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils hésitèrent, méfiants, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, bientôt l'électricité serait remise et ils ne pouvaient pas rater cette chance de sortir surtout en vue de l'exécution d'un des leurs demain. Suivant la silhouette tout en restant sur leurs gardes, les g-boys se demandaient bien où aller les mener tout ça. D'un coup, l'électricité revint et les pilotes eurent le réflexe de se cacher des caméras.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, regardez bien les caméras je les ai recouvertes d'une photo du couloir vide. Je l'ai fait pour chaque caméra se trouvant sur le chemin de la sortie.  
  
-Mais... Mais... Mais... C'est une onna !  
  
La silhouette se retourna et enleva sa casquette dévoilant de longs cheveux blonds. Trowa eut comme une impression de familiarité mais n'arriva pas à mettre un nom ou un souvenir sur ce visage. C'étaient surtout les yeux de la jeune fille qui l'intriguait, un regard fatigué, las et froid...  
  
-Pourquoi ? Simple, court et précis, le soldat parfait tout craché.  
  
-Je paye une vieille dette.  
  
Le français fronça les sourcils, il était sur d'avoir déjà vu cette fille.. Son calme apparent, sa voix impersonnelle, ce regard de défi... Tout en elle lui semblait familier.  
  
-Suivez-moi, j'ai tué les gardes que j'ai rencontré en venant vous cherchez mais d'autres vont apparaître, il faut faire vite.  
  
-Tu travailles pour eux ? demanda Heero pointant son arme sur la jeune fille.  
  
-Je travaillais.  
  
-Comment pouvons-nous te faire confiance ? demanda le français.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas le choix répondit la jeune fille plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les yeux émeraudes. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que le japonais les interrompe décrêtant qu'ils suivraient la blonde.  
  
Les pilotes ne mirent pas longtemps à sortir de la base mais l'alarme avait été donné par des soldats alertés par les coups de feu échangés dans la base. Ils montèrent rapidement dans une jeep, le japonais s'apprêtait à démarrer mais Quatre l'en empêcha voyant que la blonde n'était pas monté dans la voiture.  
  
-Si tu restes ici, ils vont te tuer.  
  
-Peu importe, ma dette est payée, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ma vie ne vaut rien, rien ne me retient.  
  
-Je ne sais pas auquel d'entre nous tu devais rendre ce service mais tu nous a tous sauvés alors au moins quatre d'entre nous ont une dette envers toi. Nous ne te laisserons pas ici.  
  
-Partez, les soldats se rapprochent de plus en plus.  
  
Quatre sortit du véhicule et se planta devant la jeune fille en croisant les bras.  
  
-Il est du genre têtu déclara Duo en faisant un sourire à la blonde.  
  
-Très bien capitula t'elle.  
  
L'arabe s'empressa de lui attraper la main et de l'attirer vers lui afin d'éviter une rafale de balles venant droit vers eux, ils montèrent rapidement dans la jeep et le japonais démarra en trombe.  
  
Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de lourd silence, le chinois prit la parole.  
  
-On ne peut pas emmener cette onna à la planque, c'est trop dangereux.  
  
Le japonais hocha affirmativement de la tête.  
  
-Mais Wufei elle nous a sauvé.  
  
-Winner, elle représente un gros risque. Il suffit de la déposer devant un hôtel.  
  
-Mais elle n'a pas d'argent sur elle répondit l'arabe.  
  
-C'est pas notre affaire, Winner.  
  
-Moi je suis d'accord avec Quat-chan ! On a une dette envers elle. Il suffira de la surveiller. Tro-man, à toi de trancher.  
  
Tous les regards se focalisèrent sur le français.  
  
-On la fouille pour voir si elle n'a ni micro, ni émetteur. Puis on la surveille chacun notre tour jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un lieu sûr. Quatre a raison, on ne peut pas l'abandonner alors qu'elle nous a sauvé, échange de bons procédés dirons nous.  
  
#Toujours aussi indifférent et vide... Tu n'as vraiment pas changé même si tu as l'air de plus te préoccuper des autres. Est-ce parce que tu trouves à nouveau que je te ressemble ?#  
  
-Ok alors je m'en occupe dit Duo qui était assis près de la blonde.  
  
Le natté la fouilla méthodiquement ne laissant rien au hasard, la jeune fille se laissa faire surveillant tout de même les gestes du châtain.  
  
-Elle est clean.  
  
-Malgré cela, je ne lui fais pas confiance déclara le japonais.  
  
-Hee-chan tu vas pas recommencer ?!  
  
-Baka ! Tu te fies trop aux apparences ! Elle est tout de même un soldat d'Oz !  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec Yui.  
  
-Et c'est reparti ! Quatre tu es toujours de mon côté ?  
  
-Oui, je ne sens rien de belliqueux en elle.  
  
-Ton empathie n'est pas infaillible, je te rappelle que ça ne marche pas sur moi alors elle peut très bien dissimuler ces véritables intentions affirma Heero.  
  
Quatre ne répondit rien, sachant que l'asiatique avait raison mais il gardait le même avis sur la jeune femme.  
  
-C'est encore à toi de trancher Tro ! Écoutons la voix de la sagesse !  
  
-Baka.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Hee-chan.  
  
-Alors Trowa ? les coupa Quatre.  
  
-On lui bande les yeux et on l'emmène avec nous pour l'interroger.  
  
-La voix de la sagesse a parlé !  
  
Duo entendit 4 soupirs en réponse à sa tirade et vit que la jeune fille le regardait bizarrement.  
  
# C'est vraiment un pilote de gundam ? Je les imaginais pas comme ça.#  
  
-Rien à redire les icebergs ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Maxwell !!!!  
  
#Mais où est-ce que je suis tombée ?! Un chinois macho et colérique, un tueur-robot au regard de glace, un blondinet angélique mais terriblement rusé et un clown qui se prend pour le dieu de la mort... C'est ça les pilotes de gundam ? Et moi qui trouvais Trowa étrange ! #  
  
L'arabe ôta le foulard qu'il avait autour du cou et banda les yeux de la jeune fille qui se laissa faire sans protester, de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix.  
Elle sentit la voiture accélérer brutalement, visiblement le japonais n'attendait que cette occasion pour enfin se rendre à destination.  
Heero fit bien attention à faire beaucoup de détour et à prendre de mauvaises directions pour que la blonde ne puisse pas reconstituer le chemin, elle admira le professionnalisme de l'asiatique. Elle comprenait d'où lui venait le surnom de "perfect soldier", il ne laissait rien au hasard et inspirait le respect.  
La voiture stoppa enfin après une interminable période pour la blonde qui n'aimait vraiment pas être dans l'obscurité complète.  
Elle se laissa sortir de la voiture aidée visiblement par Duo car elle entendait la natte fouetter l'air juste à côté d'elle. Puis elle sentit qu'on l'asseyait et menottait, le foulard fut ôté et elle se retrouva devant un regard émeraude qui la scrutait comme essayant de lire en elle. Elle détourna la tête en rougissant de par la proximité du visage du français. Celui ci se releva surpris, mais ne montrant rien, et s'assit sur un canapé une place à la droite de la jeune fille.  
Duo et Quatre prirent place de chaque côté de la jeune fille alors qu'Heero se positionnait contre le mur, les bras croisés comme à son habitude. Wufei s'assit sur le dernier canapé une place de libre, à gauche.  
  
Le japonais débuta les hostilités.  
  
-Pourquoi nous avoir libérer ?  
  
-...  
  
-Répond stupide onna !  
  
La blonde lança un regard noir au chinois.  
  
-Wufei, reste calme, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle nous répondra modéra Quatre.  
  
Le chinois grogna mais se tut.  
  
-Mlle, vous devez comprendre qu'on ne peut vous garder ici sans d'abord connaître les raisons qui vous ont motivées à nous aider déclara le français de sa voie claire et neutre.  
  
-Je le sais très bien...  
  
-Alors ? insista le japonais.  
  
-Je ne suis pas votre ennemi.  
  
-Vous êtes un soldat d'oz, vous êtes donc notre ennemi constata le français. C'est logique...  
  
-Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc. Certes je travaille pour Oz mais c'est parce qu'ils m'ont recruté il y a longtemps... Je devais trouver un moyen de survivre... Depuis lors, je travaille pour eux mais je ne suis pas pour autant votre ennemi. Je n'ai rien contre vous... Je ne combat même pas dans des armures mobiles. Je suis juste l'assistante du général... Je sers à amadouer ces opposants, c'est tout.  
  
-Vous ne nous avez pas tout dit rétorqua l'arabe qui sentait qu'elle cherchait à cacher quelque chose.  
  
-Je vous ai dit l'essentiel...  
  
-Vous aviez dit que vous aviez déjà rencontré l'un de nous et que vous aviez une dette envers cette personne.  
  
-Exact soupira la jeune fille sentant que la discussion prenait un mauvais tournant pour elle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas avouer qu'elle les avaient sauvé car elle était obsédée par l'idée de retrouver Trowa et de lui parler depuis des années et qu'elle était restée chez Oz pour pouvoir rencontrer Trowa. Non elle ne pouvait décemment pas avouer cela... Cela la rendrait trop vulnérable...Elle avait déjà avoué à Trowa qu'elle l'aimait il y a très longtemps et ne souhaitait pas de nouveau se faire rejeter...  
  
-Cette personne doit être vraiment importante pour que vous risquiez votre vie pour elle.  
  
-Pas vraiment. Je voulais juste obtenir des réponses en revoyant cette personne... Mais rien ne semble avoir changé.  
  
L'arabe regarda fixement la blonde, il savait qu'elle mentait sur l'importance de l'un d'eux à ces yeux. Mais qui ? Aucun de ces compagnons ne semblaient se souvenir de cette jeune fille.  
  
-Même si elle a fait ça pour payer une dette, elle n'en reste pas moins un soldat d'Oz et maintenant qu'elle ne doit plus rien à celui qu'elle a rencontré dans le passé, elle est encore plus dangereuse affirma le japonais qui fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et se mirent à discuter à voix basse.  
  
-Bien qu'elle cache quelque chose, je la crois déclara l'arabe. J'ai l'impression que ce qu'elle cache est d'ordre plus personnel... Je trouve ça étrange qu'elle risque sa vie pour l'un de nous quoiqu'il est pu faire dans le passé... Heero tu es notre leader, c'est à toi de trancher, pas de majorité cette fois-ci. Tu portes toujours un bon jugement sur les gens alors après l'avoir entendu et sans à priori, que décides-tu ?  
  
-On peut pas l'abandonner seule, sans ressources et sûrement pas avec oz aux trousses... Je vais lui créer une nouvelle identité et on lui donnera de l'argent pour qu'elle puisse se loger, une fois qu'on aura quitté cette planque c'est-à-dire au plus vite.  
  
-Là je te retrouve mon Hee-chan. Efficacité et rapidité de décision !  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Merci de lui donner une chance déclara le natté en déposant une bise sur la joue du japonais, très près des lèvres.  
  
L'asiatique ne dit rien, trop surpris. Il était habitué aux marques d'affection de Duo envers les autres pilotes et envers lui tout particulièrement, uniquement pour l'embêter mais jamais le natté n'avait osé aller aussi loin.  
Il vit la natte s'envoler suivant les mouvements de son propriétaire qui se dirigeait de nouveau vers le salon et lança avec un temps de retard :  
  
-Omae o korosu !!  
  
-C'est plus vraiment crédible Hee-chan !  
  
-Baka grogna Heero en laissant un sourire béat effleurer ces lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
  
-Ce n'est pas du tout crédible surtout avec ce sourire idiot sur le visage Heero.  
  
L'asiatique lança un regard au blond et sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre son laptop resté au salon.  
Il vit Duo babiller gaiement avec la blonde qui semblait souffrir le martyre avec lui ce qui fit sourire Heero.  
Le natté était vraiment incorrigible, un être exceptionnel... C'est ce qui le rendait si attirant à ses yeux... Contrairement à lui, Duo avait une vraie personnalité... Il avait des défauts qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à cacher contrairement à lui qui feignait d'être parfait pour se rendre ainsi indispensable au groupe mais aussi à Duo...  
  
**  
A SUIVRE**


End file.
